The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Patent EP 2196629 A1 discloses a segmented inner shell or ferrule of an axial turbomachine compressor. The shell has the particularity that the ends of the segments constituting the shell have profiles corresponding to the profiles of the blades so as to marry up with the blades at the joint between the segments during the assembly of the shell on the compressor. The connection between the blades and these profiles is provided by manual application of an elastomer. This is also the method used for connecting the blades and the apertures distributed along the segments and used to house the blades. This therefore requires time-consuming manual intervention during the assembly of the compressor. Once the shell is assembled, abradable material is sprayed onto the inner surface of the shell to provide a seal with the compressor rotor lip seals. Sanding the surface of the shell and the application of a primer is required in advance to ensure that the abradable material bonds satisfactorily to the shell. This is also time-consuming.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,682 discloses an inner shell of an axial turbomachine compressor. The shell is made of composite material and comprises a single ring and segments supported on the ring. Silicone is applied between the ends of the blades and the corresponding housings on the segments. As in the previous teaching, the operation of applying silicone manually is time-consuming. The ring is a laminated structure comprising layers of polyamide fibers impregnated with an epoxy resin. As in the previous teaching, sanding the surface of the ring, as well as the application of a primer, is required in advance to ensure a satisfactory bond between the abradable material and the ring.